


Forbidden Touch

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topic: Holding hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Touch

Charles was hyper aware of the male behind him at the bar. He didn’t know why; maybe it was something he had picked up in his thoughts, but he turned around awkwardly in the tight space, daring to glance up at the taller man. He had blue eyes, rather like Charles’ but softer, his lips were a delicate pale pink and his soft hair was a mousy brown. Charles immediately felt something. Lust, rose in his stomach and he swallowed softly before turning to the bartender and ordering his drinks. Almost straight away, he could feel eyes on him and he leant over the bar to repeat his order, the bartender not having heard him over the music and thrum of the crowd. He could have sworn he felt someone’s eyes on his ass but he brushed it off as paranoia. Turning around, he made eye contact with the man again, returning the smile he received. It didn't take long for the taller man to lean down.

"Am I right in thinking that the lovely lady you came in with is your sister?"

Charles blinked a little at him before nodding, leaning in to his ear.

"What's that to you?"

"I was hoping you were a fruit."

Charles blinked up at him, blushing softly in the dim light.

"What is it to you if I were?"

"Ding ding, I'd guess by that reaction you are. Don't worry I am too."

Charles didn't say anything; just stood watching the strange man.

"Oh where are my manners? I'm Erik."

"Charles..."

"Honestly Charles, I don't want to hurt you. Well. I want to take you off somewhere and have a good time with you."

Charles' eyebrows raised to become hidden under his fringe.

"What makes you so sure of yourself?"

"Because you're gorgeous and pretty and I like you. I'm a determined man."

Charles laughed dismissively and turned to get his drinks.

"I'm here to have a good time with my sister. Thank you, but no thank you."

He walked off, leaving Erik by the bar as he went to find Raven.

.. 3 hours later ..

Charles watched Raven as she left the bar, sighing softly. She was much too sensitive recently. He wasn't even sure what he had said to make her up and leave the bar. He stared into the amber liquid of his scotch as he swirled it around the glass. He finished the drink and slammed it down on the table, groaning and rubbing his temples. He looked up as someone sat down to see Erik sliding a scotch over the table to him. Charles rolled his eyes, hesitating before taking the drink in his hand, sipping at it.

"And what do I owe this... Pleasure?"

"As I said before, I want to have a good time with you and your sister has left so what's stopping you now?"

"I have no idea who you are and I'm sure you've heard of the crimes being committed against... Our kind."

It was more of a generalisation then anything else. Society saw gays as out of place, a race beneath them, and it hurt a little when Charles thought about it for too long. He took another sip of scotch, trying to banish the thoughts from his mind. His head shot up when he felt Erik's hand grazing his knee, slowly sliding up. He froze up, eyes on Erik's, but relaxing when their hands linked under the cold wood of the table.

"What do you say we get out of here? I've done what I can to convince you I'm not one of those bloody bible bashers."

Charles finished his drink, something sparking in his chest.

"Yea. Why not? Let's go, Erik..."


End file.
